Talk:Kevin Levin
Okay, I know this must be a controversial thing, and I certainly don't want to hurt any feelings here. Let me say that at the onset. However, I really have to question the relevance of this article. Kevin Levin is a non-canon character in a series of non-canon stories that have not even been written yet. This is more of a "wish list" of things the author is hoping to do in the future. Should we really have an article about someone and/or something that no one really knows about outside of the author himself? Right now, this Wiki is looking pretty scattered, with haphazard articles all over the place. Things will come together in time, but having articles about non-existent characters just makes things more confusing for people looking for information on fan works. Like I said, if any of these stories were actually written, then maybe...maybe. Even then, we really have to ask ourselves if this is a Pandora's Box we want to open. Or should we catalog every story and new companion from alt.drwho.creative? Ironically, I think we need to limit this particular Wiki to stories that have been produced in either video or audio format. If someone wants to make a Wiki for e-books, that is a gigantic task unto itself and should be beyond the scope of this Wiki. To that end, I nominate this article for deletion. Vote Agree, Disagree, or Neutral and state your reasoning. The Supreme Dalek 05:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Agree While I don't think I agree with the term of "non-canon" for this wiki (since by definition everything here is non-canon), I do feel that if we start including fan fiction we open things up to ludicrous proportions. Fanfic is infinite - anyone can jot down a drabble or two - and would start making this thing too big to be of any use. I agree, lets confine it to audios and videos, and if we have to include prose and e-books, then confine it to ones officially sanctioned by the original production companies. And perhaps we could introduce a rule of only completed works to be included. For example, while I've written and am casting the script for West Wind, I haven't included a page as no part of it has been completed and released to the general public. I can imagine plenty of people making page after page in anticipation of all the fantastic story ideas they have, only for the stories themselves to never happen, which would bring the accuracy of this place down. Tymelord 09:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding this article and the inclusion of articles about things which have not been completed yet. I agree. It doesn't serve the original intention of the wiki. It is more like a fan fiction in itself, and should therefore be posted elsewhere. Unfinished works should not be included in the wiki unless there are exceptional circumstances (I have only one thing in mind - Devious). I personally would like to see some fanfic material included. However, I totally understand the pandora's box perspective. If we did have any, some sort of policy would be needed. What I'd like to see is - spinoff material by (or fully sanctioned by (?)) audio and video producers. Novels/novellas going by a word count definition - so 17,500 plus. It would include things like the Shada novelization. Published collections such as Missing Pieces. Full Length comics (ie not comic strips). This should help sort the wheat form the chaff so to speak. As I think there are worthwhile things to be found there. I wouldn't be interested in a wiki for all fanfic. Would appreciate opinions on this. I'll wait for more comments before a decision is made. --Botcherby 14:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :I have to agree with both Tymelord and Botcherby. We do need some sort of official policy as to what is allowable and where to draw the line. Can someone start an official policy discussion on this? : As far as how long to hold this particular Nomination of Deletion open, I think Wikipedia allows for one week. That sounds like a good enough amount of time. The original article writer, The Chimera Virus, is aware of this discussion and can add to it if he is so inclined to defend the article. The Supreme Dalek 20:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I just tried to- then I got an error message and I was kicked off Internet explorer. WTF? I will get a story up for Kevin, Ben, and Gwen. It's called Firemind. Yeah, the stories will not be released in order. The Chimera Virus 20:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) A week it is - from the date of nomination. I've also started the policy discussion as suggested. It's here - http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:How_to_Contribute @Chimera - It's likely that the 'only completed works' proposal will be agreed on, so you'd best be prepared for that. If you release something within in the week then it will still be under discussion regarding what is accepted overall. I expect there to be varying opinions as to what to accept regarding fan fiction. It's possible your work may not qualify. Don't take it personally, you happen to be one of the first to submit these things so it's raised the topic. --Botcherby 20:52, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Let me reiterate that. This isn't an attack on Chimera's work. This is simply a question of what kind of scope this Wiki should have. It just so happens that Chimera brought this issue to light first. If someone else had done it first, it would be their article under the spotlight. Nothing personal. The Supreme Dalek 21:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Fine, take it off. I try to contribute and I'm shot down! I worked hard on this article, gathering information, making sure it was correct, etc. You're destroying my hard work!? You know what, never mind. Thanks, Supreme Dalek. THANKS A LOT. An hour's worth of work and proofreading, deleted. The Chimera Virus 21:39, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Firemind's prologue will be posted tonight. I have it down on paper, I just have to type it on Word. It's subtitled "We Got us a Runner, Boys." Kevin Levin shall not die! The Chimera Virus 19:18, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The period for the AFD discussion is now over. The administrators will decide what action to take on this article. They may decide to Keep or Delete it. Wiki is not a democracy and they are not obligated to follow the will of the majority, but they will take it into consideration. Thank you for your participation. The Supreme Dalek 18:58, 11 September 2008 (UTC)